1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen box structure having the function of a book support shelf.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional pen box structure having the function of a book support shelf in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a box cover 41 pivoted with a box body 40 and having an inner face pivoted with two book clip blocks 42 and an outer face provided with two support pieces 43.
However, the conventional pen box structure has the following disadvantages.
1. The included angle between the box body 40 and the box cover 41 is an obtuse angle, while the support pieces are pivoted with the box cover 41, thereby forming an unstable book support structure.
2. The entire book support structure is not rigid and stable, so that the stationery contained in the pen box structure easily falls out, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
3. The user cannot adjust the inclined angle of the book arbitrarily, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pen box structure having the function of a book support shelf.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pen box structure having the function of a book support shelf comprising: a box body pivoted with a box cover, the box body having one side defining an opening, the box body having two inner walls each provided with a guide track connecting to the opening, the guide track provided with a lug, the lug being higher than a bottom face of the box body to form an insertion groove, the box cover having an inner face provided with at least one locking flange, a lock mating device mounted on the box body, the lock mating device matingly locked on the at least one locking flange of the box cover, so that the box cover forms a proper included angle relative to the box body, a retractable drawer movably inserted in the opening of the box body, the retractable drawer having two ends each provided with an insertion rod movably inserted in the guide track of the box body, the insertion rod having one side provided with a plate movably inserted in the insertion groove, and two substantially L-shaped book clamping blocks pivotally mounted in the retractable drawer.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.